Honey, Please Don't
by IndigoGrapefruit
Summary: Meet Sumire, the snob, the cheerleader, the rich girl, and the one who screams when her mom announces that she signed her up for swimming lessons. And it just so happens that Koko is her teacher…Oh god…


**Author's Note: Uh, let's see. Since I'm being a lazy bum and deciding not to write ROW Chapter 5, here's my first oneshot. I think the pairing SumirexKoko is absolutely brilliant xD. Thank you to xAvengingAngelx for your help and support. She's my number one Review Abuser ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I love Higuchi Tachibana to death for creating it.**

* * *

**Honey, Please Don't**

"Like oh my god, they are _so _hot!" Sumire Shoulda exclaimed one sunny Thursday when they were practicing their cheerleading routines. They had a good view of the track team running laps from where they were.

"I know," her best friend Wakako Usami agreed, "Especially Natsume and Ruka!"

The dark haired jock was at the head of the runners with his blonde best friend not far behind him. Natsume Hyuuga finished his last round and stopped to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. The cheerleaders sighed dreamily.

"Alright now girls," Sumire said, finally diverting their attention from the track team, "Let's not get too carried away. Now, let's practice the pyramid one more time."

The girls stacked on top of each other one by one, starting with the least experienced at the bottom. Sumire, of course, as head cheerleader was at the top of the pyramid. She jumped, did a flip and landed on her feet on the ground with her two arms raised in the air. Then the second row did the same, and the third row after them. They all landed in a position so that in the end, it'd be a pyramid with Sumire in front, the two girls behind her, and so on.

Sumire put her arms down and turned to the cheerleading team. "Ok, that's it for today, girls. We'll go over the routine again tomorrow, and hopefully the track team will be here too."

The girls left to the change room, giggling and gossiping to their best friends like airheads. Sumire walked stylishly beside Wakako. They were the loudest gossipers of all.

"By the way, did you see her sweatpants?" Wakako snickered as they passed by a random girl.

"Ew!" Sumire exclaimed, "So last season!"

Just then, a bouncy brunette came up to her. Even though they were in their second year high school, Mikan still wore her hair in those usual pigtails. She smiled brightly at Sumire.

"Permy!" Mikan exclaimed, "Hello! We haven't talked for so long!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Like, yeah! Why would I want to talk to you? I'm the head cheerleader, and you're just some kid."

She walked away with Wakako, laughing. Too bad Mikan was persistent and followed them. After a while, Sumire got annoyed. She snapped her head around and scowled at Mikan.

"You. Me. Talk. Now," she hissed and dragged Mikan off to an empty hallway. Sumire had to check twice to see if anyone was there. She turned to Mikan and scolded quickly, "I told you not to talk to me in front of other people! You'll ruin my reputation, god!"

Mikan frowned. "But Permy, we haven't talked since the beginning of the year!"

Sumire flicked her hair, and played with her colourful nails. "Well, I'm busy."

"But we're friends, aren't we?" Mikan exclaimed.

Sumire sighed. No, this brunette would never get the facts. High School was a dog eat dog situation, and she had to be at the top of the food line. "Yeah, yeah..."

Her cell phone rang and she snapped it open. "Hello?"

"Sumi, come home!" her mother squealed, "I've got news!"

Sumire snapped it shut. "Ok, like, I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time."

Ignoring Mikan's cries of "But Permy!" Sumire got out her keys to her shiny red Lexus LFA Roadster and drove home, ignoring the envious stares of her other classmates.

* * *

Her mother was tapping her feet when Sumire came in the front door. She walked over to her and exclaimed, "There you are!"

"Ok mom, let's make this quick," she sighed, "What is the big news?"

"Why, honey," he mom told her, "I signed you up for swimming lessons!"

Sumire's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and screamed so loud that her mother's glass vase cracked. Her mother frowned at this and gathered the shards.

"I'm a cheerleader," she screeched, "Not a swimmer! God mom, did you ever _think _about asking me first?"

"But then you'd say no," her mom sighed, "Like you do for all the other things I wanted to sign you up for."

"Ugh!" she screamed, ran up the stairs to her room and slammed it with full force.

"Kids," her mother shook her head and commented after Sumire left.

* * *

Saturday evening, Sumire arrived with a tear stained face in a shiny green bikini. She looked at the deep clear water and shivered to think that in a few minutes she'll be in it. She was just about to leave but something caught her eye.

The crimson-eyed raven-haired boy emerged from underneath the water. He was sparkling wet. It was a once in a lifetime scene. Sumire almost fainted when she saw him. Natsume flipped his hair out of his face and dove into the water once more.

_Oh my god! _Sumire thought, _I get to swim in the same pool as Natsume-sama! Kyaa!_

"Sumi, your lessons are starting!" her mother called.

Sumire's eyes lingered on Natsume for just a few more seconds, then she hopped off enthusiastically to her class. Suddenly, she froze.

The spiky blond haired and gray-eyed teen was taking attendance. "And Youichi Hijiri."

"Here," the nine-year-old kid called, "I've got a question, Koko-sensei. Why is this old hag here?"

Sumire snapped when he pointed at her. Koko looked up. "Oh, hi Permy! Are you the new student?"

Sumire paled like she never did before. "Kokoro Yome, you teach the class?"

"Yup," he said cheerfully. "I was really surprised that there was a new student! I never expected it to be you! By the way, aren't you a little too old to be here?"

She was one step away from shoving him into the water. And she would have too, if Natsume had not come over the next moment.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Natsume-niichan!" Youichi exclaimed and pointed to Sumire, "That hag is transferring in!"

Natsume looked to Sumire and shrugged. He could care less about the fact that she had her hands clasped together and her eyes were practically shining.

"Natsume-kun here," Koko introduced him, "Is our lifeguard."

"Hn," he said, "Take care of Youichi." Then he left to go swim another five laps.

"All right everyone, into the water," Koko exclaimed happily and they jumped into the water one by one. "Today we are going to learn how to float. Hey Permy, you aren't in the water yet!"

Sumire shivered as she dipped her toes in. She hated water. No way she was going in.

Koko popped a vein while smiling. "Get in or I'll pull you in."

She put one leg in, then the other. Koko was really impatient with her, so he took her arm and just pulled her underwater. She emerged from beneath the surface almost immediately and slapped him fully on the face. Youichi was watching them and snickering in the background.

"Why you!" she screeched.

"Told you I'll pull you in," he told her, "Now how many of you can float?"

Seven out of eight people raised their hands. In fact, the only one who didn't raise her hand was Sumire.

Koko gave a sigh. "Alright, free time to all those who can float while I teach this useless-"

"Who are you calling useless, you moron!" Sumire yelled.

"And up you go," he told her as he lifted her easily, ignoring her cries and whimpers. "Alright, spread your arms out."

She did as he told her and Koko let go of her. Instantly, Sumire started sinking and Koko had to lift her to the surface of the water again. She started flapping her arms and legs around, splashing him in the face with water.

"I don't want to do this!" Sumire cried.

Koko sighed. This was going to be one hell of a swimming lesson… "Permy, are you even trying?"

Sumire pushed him away, stood back on her feet and crossed her arms. "Yes I am, for god sakes. Koko, you're such a bad teacher!"

"No," he corrected her, "_You _are the problem, Permy."

She scowled. "Fine then! I'll teach myself!"

_Let her do what she wants_, Koko told himself, _She's going to come screaming back to you anyway. _And so he strolled away to supervise the rest of his class.

* * *

Sumire was frustrated. How dare he think that she couldn't learn to swim by herself? She clenched her teeth tightly and dove underwater. She was determined to prove him wrong. She could swim by herself!

She gently lifted her arms and legs from the bottom of the pool and let them float. See, she could float! It was just that Koko was putting so much pressure on her! Then she remembered Natsume's smooth movements and how he propelled himself forward. She tried to imitate his strokes and surprisingly it worked. Swimming was actually fun! In fact, Sumire was so caught up in it that she did not even notice the bottom of the pool getting deeper and deeper. When she was finally exhausted and decided to stop, she realized that she couldn't stand on the pool floor.

She flailed her arms in the air, desperately trying to stay above the surface of the water. She felt her energy drain and her body go numb. The water got in her nose and she choked. She gave several coughs and let the water engulf her. The last thing she heard was a horrified scream of "Permy!"

Koko saw her in the deep end bouncing in and out of the water. His first thought was _what is she doing there?_ His second thought was _Oh my god, she's drowning! _

He looked to Natsume, but Natsume was busy reading his manga. Sumire was already beneath the water. Koko launched for the deep end and swam as fast as he could to the figure that was slowly falling to the bottom of the pool.

He caught her midway and they both emerged from the water. He swam to the edge of the pool and dragged her out. Natsume and the rest of his class now had their utmost attention on Koko and Sumire. They strolled over to where she was.

Koko felt her pulse. It was beating, but weakly. He turned to the rest of the class. "Ok kids, Permy is unconscious so you have two choices: give her CPR, or let her die."

Without hesitation, Natsume and Youichi both replied together "Let her die."

Koko noticed that Sumire was slightly breathing. You could hardly see it, but she was. It seemed like she was faking. He smirked.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Honey, please don't. If you wanted me to give you CPR, you could have just said so."

"Gyaaa!" she screamed and got up, distancing herself from him. "How could a person like you give me CPR? It was supposed to be Natsume-sama!"

Youichi smirked. "You fake."

Natsume shrugged. He knew it all along.

"I'm your teacher, so I have to take responsibility for my students," Koko told her, keeping the smirk on his face.

"Noooooooo!" she sobbed and ran the other way. Sumire slipped and crashed onto the pool floor.

"And that's why you never run in the pool," Natsume sighed and took out his manga once more. "Oi Koko, your class is over. Let's go change."

"K, I'll be there," Koko told him and proceeded to help Sumire up.

She had tears in her eyes as she slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help! I've totally made a fool of myself. God, I'm a cheerleader, not a swimmer! I'll quit and leave your class in peace."

He frowned. "Why can't you be both?"

"I'm just not cut out to be a swimmer," she sobbed. "I never wanted to in the first place! And the only reason I'm here is because my mom signed me up!"

"But if you quit, I won't see you anymore," Koko told her.

"That's good isn't it?" she snapped, "I won't be a burden to you or your class either!"

"Honey, please don't," he said. "If you quit, I swear that I'll personally get Mikan to drag you to the pool. Then I'll drown you and give you CPR."

Sumire gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

He stared at her straight in the eye. "Wanna bet?"

"Ugh!" she screamed. "Have it your way!"

He gripped her hand in his. "Come on, let's go. The pool's going to close soon."

She took his hand with both her hands and gripped them tight as they both left the pool. She stared shyly down at the pool floor with square tiles. Yes, Sumire Shoulda never loved another swimming lesson more than her first one.

* * *

**A/N: Do me a favour and press the green button below :D**

**-Love, IndigoGrapefruit**


End file.
